


we've got a mad, mad love

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jemma moved into a new building the last thing she expected was to fall in love with her neighbour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we've got a mad, mad love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JackEPeace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackEPeace/gifts).



The last thing Jemma had expected on move in day was for a woman to walk in, sans shirt, and looking around her apartment.

 

“Can I…help you? Maybe give you a shirt…” Jemma asked, more than a little confused and wondering if perhaps she should call the cops.

 

The woman perked up and grinned, “I’m Daisy, your neighbour across the hall. And uh, my heaters busted so it’s kinda like an oven in my apartment right now.” Daisy laughed, “Guess I should have at least put on a shirt but that’s what you get for not thinking. I feel like I also should have brought pie. That’s like a neighbourly thing to do. Bring pie and not come into your apartment shirtless…yup.” She popped her lips on the ‘p’ and swung her arms back and forth awkwardly so Jemma decided to take pity on her.

 

“I’m Jemma. It’s nice to meet you. And yes,” She said, “I do like pie.”

 

It was by far the most interesting meeting she had ever had. She should have known that would change something in her world by that fact alone.

 

~~

 

Ever since then Daisy had been a regular installment in her apartment and Jemma had to admit that it was nice to have someone to come to after living on her own for so long.

 

“…see the bacteria attaches itself to the body, it’s fascinating really,” She had been saying one night when she noticed that Daisy’s eyes had glazed over just a bit and she was eating her food more mechanically, “Er, I’m sorry Daisy, I seem to have taken up all the talking again, how was your day?” She smiled warmly and then crinkled her nose in confusion, “Hang on, I don’t even know what you do.” She realized with a start.

 

Daisy snickered and shrugged, wearing just a tank top as her heat was still busted, “I work for the government in their hacking department, which is funny considering I got the job by hacking in.”

 

Jemma laughed, thinking it was a joke until she saw Daisy’s gaze skirting away suspiciously. “Oh.” She said and cleared her throat, “Well I guess that’s as good a start as any.”

 

Daisy grinned at her over the beer bottle in her hand, taking a sip from it and then setting it down and stretching, “Just don’t tell anyone I told you cause then they’d have to kill you and I’m sorta attached now.” That was a joke, Jemma could tell by the way Daisy wiggled her eyebrows in an over exaggerated manor.

 

“Well if it makes you feel better if I told you where I worked they’d have to kill you too,” Jemma teased.

 

Daisy’s mouth turned down in a pout, “Aren’t you going to say you’re attached to me too?”

 

“I don’t know,” Jemma shrugged, with a smile on her lips, “Are you going to still be coming in here and stealing my imported beer?” To answer her Daisy tipped the bottle up and chugged the rest of her drink down. Jemma snorted, “I should have had you arrested that day after all.”

 

“You’d miss my lively conversation.” Daisy drawled. “And the way I make your place look good.” Daisy stretched at that, showing off the muscles she had from her daily excursion to the gym. “Uh, not that you don’t make your place look good.” Daisy fumbled suddenly, making Jemma draw her brows together in confusion, “Because you do. Rocking that…cardigan.” Daisy finished lamely and groaned as she dropped her head on the table, “Let’s forget I said that.”

 

“Deal,” Jemma told her, mostly because she was just bemused by it. She was tempted to reach across the table to stroke Daisy’s dark hair in comfort but resisted, instead standing up to clear her dishes and loudly proclaiming she could use some help in it. Daisy, as always, pretended she heard her phone instead.

 

~~

 

“Is that pie?” Fitz blinked at the lunch she brought out and she could see him inching closer to the pie.

 

“Yes,” She slapped his hand away, “My neighbour bought it for me. Store bought, but it’s the thought that counts. And yes I brought you a piece.” She shook her head and took another piece out of her bag, pushing it towards Fitz.

 

“The same neighbour that walks around partly naked in your apartment?” Fitz asked with his mouthful and she wrinkled her nose at him before throwing a napkin in his face.

 

“That happened only once.”

 

“But you want it to happen again,” Fitz teased and Jemma felt her cheeks heat up.

 

“Hush,” She told him sharply, throwing more napkins at him in retribution, “We aren’t dating or anything.”

 

“Yet.” Fitz mumbled and walked away snickering.

 

Jemma sighed at his response, however right she may hope it would be, and instead picked at the salad she had brought with her lunch. The lab they’d been working in for the past two months since they’d been shifted to this facility was at least brighter and more cheerful than their other one and while Jemma had been teasing Daisy that if she really told her what she’d do she might have to kill her, the truth was she didn’t doubt that so much.

 

She and Fitz were top scientists for the government all right, in an area of the government that technically didn’t exist.

 

Jemma continued to look gloomily at her salad, wishing that she could tell Daisy her work anyway. It would certainly make her days better.

 

Her phone beeped next to her with a text from Daisy.

 

_hows the pie??_

 

 **I haven’t tried it yet.** She answered honestly, **Just sat down for lunch.**

_every1 knows u eat dessert first._

Jemma squinted at the bad text writing and snorted.

 

**That hardly seems true.**

_i’m picking up ice cream 4 tonite_

There would be no talking Daisy out of it and Jemma knew it, she just resigned herself to eating ice cream for dinner that night. It was like she was a little kid again and having a sleepover, only this time, Jemma thought and her mind flashed with a glimpse of Daisy’s bright smile, she wanted the person to stay forever.

 

“Your daydreaming again,” Fitz called to her, jerking her from her thoughts and when he caught her lovelorn look he grinned, “Your doomed.”

 

Jemma couldn’t help but agree.

 

~~

 

“Did you buy out the whole store?” Jemma asked, her eyes widening as she let Daisy into her apartment as she juggled bags of ice cream.

 

“There was a sale,” Daisy dragged the bags over to the table and dumped them on there, “And I wasn’t sure what kind you liked.”

 

“Mint chocolate chip.” Jemma told her and Daisy dug it out of her bag and presented it to Jemma with a wide grin.

 

She herself grabbed the rocky road and then had trouble putting the rest of them in Jemma’s tiny freezer. After she managed she jumped over the couch rather than walking around and sat next to Jemma even though there was plenty of space.

 

“So what’s it tonight?” Daisy asked, taking a spoonful of her ice cream and diving in, “Documentary or Doctor Who?”

 

“Are those my only choices?” Jemma took a bite of her own ice cream, “I do like other things.”

 

“Uh no,” Daisy waggled her finger, “You like to make fun of other things, there’s a difference.”

 

“Well if they would just try to be a little more scientific-”

 

“Doctor Who has aliens with plungers on them-”

 

“They’re called Daleks and there’s nothing wrong with them.” Jemma defended.

 

“Careful, your accent gets stronger and harder to understand the more British stiffness you get.” Daisy smirked and Jemma knew she’d been played, rolling her eyes at Daisy. “Which is why you should relax with something that’s British and loved worldwide.”

 

“Oh Daisy please no-”

 

“Harry Potter marathon!” Daisy cheered and was already setting her ice cream down and charging for the DVDs.

 

Jemma groaned, even though she did in fact love Harry Potter she’d always hated being relentless teased as being ‘a Hermione’ and while Daisy didn’t tease her she did enjoy pointing out how Jemma would be aces in Potions.

 

Somewhere during the second movie with the ice cream melting on the table in front of them, Daisy had moved so she was resting more on Jemma. Jemma could just feel the warmth of Daisy’s breath through her thin shirt until it was evening out and she realized Daisy was asleep.

 

Her hands rested in Daisy’s hair where they had been sliding through moments before and she let herself just be taken by the moment. She let herself imagine leaning down and waking Daisy with a kiss to her forehead and then pushing her towards the bedroom, laughing softly as Daisy grumbled sleepily until they were in bed and tangled up together as they blissfully fell asleep.

 

It was a nice dream but sadly what Jemma really had to do was nudge Daisy awake and let her walk to the room across the hall, where they would each be spending the night alone.

 

Still, maybe a few more minutes wouldn’t hurt.

 

~~

 

Jemma’s computer was literally fried and while she hadn’t done it, the chemical that she’d been working with certainly had when it had spilled onto the computer and caused it to go up in smoke.

 

“Coulson’s going to love this.” Jemma muttered, mostly to herself, and talking about their boss. Fitz winced at the mess of what was left of her laptop and offered her an apologetic look.

 

“I’d say see if IT can fix it but I don’t think even I can fix that.” Fitz pointed out and given that he was the engineering specialist Jemma believed him.

 

“I have to go there to get a new computer anyway.” Jemma sighed, standing up and taking a snapshot of her laptop so that the tech department would believe her. “Wish me luck.” She stated and walked out before Fitz really could, down the hall to where she hardly went.

 

She was mostly just remembering it from the tour Bobbi gave them, hoping she was going down the right hall until she did find the door marked Technology Department. She stepped in, first seeing Mack who was Bobbi’s best friend working away on something and then at the far corner in the back she spotted her.

 

“Daisy?” Jemma blinked, wondering if her day dreaming had gotten bad enough that she was hallucinating.

 

“Jemma?” Daisy sounded equally shocked, her mouth dropping open and they stared at each other for a full minute before Mack cleared his throat.

 

“This is Jemma?” Mack asked, “The one you won’t stop talking about?”

 

“Mack!” Daisy hissed to him, scrambling up and pushing him out, “Go, go, I got this.” She turned back to Jemma, her face a little flushed, “So…hi.”

 

“Hi.” Jemma repeated back for lack of anything else to say. There was more awkward silence and then they spoke at once.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me you worked here?” Jemma asked.

 

“Man this would have made carpooling so much easier.” Daisy said and then they exchanged a glance and began to giggle at the absurdity of the situation.

 

“Carpooling? That’s your first thought?”

 

“Well it was either that or ‘we could have been eating lunch together this whole time’.” Daisy stated, “I think I’m owed lunches now.”

 

“Oh are you?” Jemma raised an eyebrow, “I fail to see that logic seeing as how you didn’t tell me either.”

 

“Right.” Daisy grinned and rocked on her feet, “That’s fair.”

 

“All though,” Jemma began, brushing invisible dust of her sweater, “I wouldn’t say no to lunch.”

 

Daisy’s grin only got wider.

 

~~

 

They began to take turns in carpooling, Jemma would usually wake up earlier and greet Daisy at her door with a cup of coffee in one hand and tea for herself in the other. Every now and then however Daisy was up before her for her morning run when she didn’t have time to do the afternoon one and would just barge into Jemma’s place with a key that Jemma wasn’t one hundred percent certain she gave Daisy.

 

It worked easier for them and slowly everyone in the office began to notice.

 

“Are you and Daisy dating?” May asked with not pre-emptive, coming out of the shadows and making Jemma nearly scream.

 

“Um, no?” Jemma replied and somehow through the weight of May’s gaze she felt like that wasn’t the answer May had been hoping for.

 

“There’s a pool going on,” Fitz eventually told her, “I’ve got money down for next month, so if you don’t mind…” She threw her plastic spoon at his head.

 

Daisy on the other hand seemed to find it highly amusing and greeted her in the hall with pet names that she tried to outdo each time. Jemma’s favourite, or at least the one that amused her the most, was when Daisy called her ‘Yorkshire Pudding’ though she wasn’t going to tell her that.

 

It was easy to see why everyone thought they were dating.

 

Or at least it was until Will joined the security team. He was nice, underneath his gruff attitude at least, and he seemed interested in Jemma. Enough so that he asked her out.

 

“Can he do that?” Trip whispered to Fitz just loud enough for Jemma to hear. “Does he know about her and Daisy?”

 

“Dunno,” She heard Fitz say back, “According to Jemma there is no her and Daisy.”

 

And that was exactly why she said yes, because at the end of the day Daisy left for her apartment and Jemma went to bed alone.

 

~~

 

The date was okay, Will was somewhat charming if awkward at times but he made up for it with his interest though he could only just nod at all the things Jemma talked about.

 

It would have been nicer to stay at home and eat ice cream with Daisy all the same.

 

At the door he leaned down to kiss her but she hesitated and just pressed a kiss to his cheek.

 

“Guess this means there’s no second date.” He said, luckily in good humour.

 

“I’m sorry,” She shrugged, “Maybe later.” Maybe after she got Daisy out of her head and day dreams and didn’t know what she looked like without a shirt on.

 

She walked upstairs and found Daisy sleeping on her couch. Jemma smiled down at her and then touched Daisy’s arm to wake her.

 

“Jemma!” Daisy bolted up, rubbing sleep out of her eyes, “So, uh, how was it?”

 

“Good. It was…just good.” Jemma said, shrugging off her coat and sitting on the coffee table so she was right across from Daisy.

 

“Just good? Uh oh, sounds like trouble in paradise.” Daisy teased but there was something in the way her smile was stretched that seemed false.

 

“Is everything all right?” Jemma narrowed her eyes, taking in the tightness around Daisy’s lips.

 

“Fine, it’s fine.” Daisy lied and she could tell she was by how she wouldn’t meet Jemma’s eyes.

 

“Daisy…” Jemma reached out to rest a hand on Daisy’s knee, “What’s going on.”

 

There was silence for a second and then, “Why wasn’t it me?”

 

Jemma’s breath caught in her throat and her stomach felt like a million butterflies had just been released into it.

 

“I mean I can guess why it wasn’t me.” Daisy ran a hand through her hair and still wasn’t looking at Jemma. “Totally get it. Totally.”

 

“I wanted it to be you.” Jemma finally blurted out and Daisy’s eyes widened as she whipped her head to stare at Jemma. “I did, but I thought, maybe this was just a joke or something…”

 

“Hey I don’t make a Bangers and Mash joke to just anyway.” Daisy smiled weakly. “And that was not easy to work with let me tell you, slipping it into a regular conversation-”

 

Jemma cut her off, “Daisy Johnson you need to kiss me right now because if you try to make another English joke I will walk out of here.”

 

Daisy stared at her for a second and then said, “It’s your apartment.”

 

Jemma snorted, “It may as well be ours.”

 

That was all that needed to be said apparently because Daisy grinned and closed the gap between them, kissing Jemma soundly. She raised her hands to cup Daisy’s face and sighed into the kiss because this was right, this was what she wanted.

 

“You know moving in is going to super easy.” Daisy said when she pulled away, “But you think I could have your parking spot cause yours is way closer to the door which hardly seems fair since I moved in first.”

 

“Absolutely not.”

 

“Well,” Daisy sighed overdramatically and Jemma could just see her smile as she dropped her head onto Jemma’s shoulder, “I tried.”

 

Her hands began to slide through Daisy’s hair without much thought and she just turned a little to press a kiss to Daisy’s head, “Better luck next time.”

 

“Who wants a next time,” Daisy replied, “I like this time too much.”

 

“Me too,” Jemma said softly and Daisy pulled back so she could kiss her again.


End file.
